Charmcaster (Classic)
Charmcaster(voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is Hex's niece. Like Hex, she uses magic, but instead of using a staff, she has a bag from which she can draw all manner of items, such as magical explosives, throwing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store things within it that logically should not fit (at one point, she produces Hex's magic staff, an item that is at least four feet tall). The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found its way back to Charmcaster under its own power. She is also skilled in various magical spells, although it's clear that because of her inexperience, she isn't as powerful as her uncle. Dwayne McDuffy have revealed that Charmcaster and Hex are actually humans from another dimension, thus explaining their powers. Charmcaster is voiced again in Alien Force by Kari Wahlgreen. Original series In her debut appearance, Tough Luck, she busts her uncle out of prison and assists him in trying to steal the Keystone of Bezel. She manages to trick Gwen by putting on an act about hating her uncle, only to swipe the Keystone while hugging Gwen. She then gives Hex the Keystone. In the end it's revealed that Hex needs the Keystone to recreate the Charms of Bezel, and that she is manipulating her uncle into doing it so that she can take their power for herself. In the end, her powers, like Hex's, seem to be absorbed by the Keystone. Charmcaster returns in A Change of Face, her powers having regenerated since her recent encounter with the Tennysons. She attempts a body swap spell with Ben, hoping to take advantage of the Omnitrix to boost her spells. Her efforts fail, however, as her three attempts end in swapping with Gwen, being returned to her normal body while Ben and Gwen are swapped, and returning Ben and Gwen to their normal bodies respectively. She is arrested at the end of the episode, and her bag is tossed into the sea. She is last seen in a juvenile detention ward, where she is about to be beaten up by two female inmates whom Gwen spurned while she was in Charmcaster's body. Gwen procures her spellbook during this period, and keeps the item as a souvenir, eventually learning to use it. Charmcaster makes a small cameo at the end of Don't Drink the Water, where she is seen taunting her uncle (who has been reduced to an infant by the Fountain of Youth) and saying that she's giving the orders now. She appears in "Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10" as part of the Negative 10. Unlike her partners, however, Charmcaster is mainly focused on defeating Gwen (as opposed to Ben). She also is shown to have a slight rivalry with fellow teammate Rojo. Ben 10: Alien Force In the episode "In Charm's Way", Charmcaster sends one of her rock monsters to attack Ben, Kevin and Gwen while the trio were relaxing at the beach, the rock creature appeared to be immune to Gwen's energy attacks and proceeded to oust Kevin. Just as Ben was about to take down the rock monster, a magical portal opens up and sucks it away. It was later shown that Charmcaster was hiding in a nearby cave watching the events unfold. After voicing her deep hatred for Gwen and her plan to take something precious from her (which was Kevin, since Gwen stole her spellbook) transforming into a beautiful blonde haired girl named Caroline and attemted to seduce Kevin. Charmcaster set her plan into motion after saving a child from being knocked down by a truck, she and Kevin journey to the beach where she revealed a partially false life story while removing his ID mask which concealed his mutant form and clearly growing jealous when Kevin says "you think you've got magic, she's made of magic". She then kisses him, putting him under a spell and ordered him to bring Gwen to the Planetarium before midnight where she can drain Gwen's powers. After a skirmish with Ben and Gwen, Kevin was broken free from Charmcaster's spell. After the trio arrives at the Planetarium at Gwen's request, Charmcaster sends her rock monsters to deal with Ben and Kevin while she dealt with Gwen herself. Upon meeting, Charmcaster gloats sarcastically at Gwen's hair do then engaging her in a short magical duel, in which Gwen was led to stand upon some runes while directly under the sky-panel which then opens up, exposing Gwen to the full blaze of the moon light. Charmcaster then drains Gwen of all her magic. Confident that she had won, Charmcaster retreates with her two rock minions. After a short argument with Gwen, Kevin tricks Charmcaster into meeting him ontop of a tall building where he lured her with a lie about his loyalty to Ben and that Gwen still had power left, angering Charmcaster even further. The duo later shows up at a fast food joint where Ben and Gwen are having smoothies. After scanning Gwen and realizing that she had no power left and that Kevin tricked her, she uses her magic to bring a Mr Smoothie sign to life as well as controlling a parked van to kill Kevin and Ben, while her rock monsters attempted to annihilate Gwen who mocks Charmcaster saying "you're the one who's useless Charmcaster, can't take on one powerless girl" and proceeds to challenge her to a one-on-one fist fight which Charmcaster nonchalantly turned down, opting to kill Gwen with a bolt of magical energy. However, Gwen turns the tables on Charmcaster by reciting one of her spells and re-absorbing her powers which Charmcaster stole earlier, much to Charmcaster's horror. Charmcaster was later defeated after Gwen summoned a mystical vortex which sucked her and her rock monsters away. She reappeared in "Time Heals" alongside her uncle, Hex. When Gwen travels back in time in order to stop Kevin's mutation, the duo appeared and because Kevin was weak the trio was unable to win. Charmcaster forced Kevin to absorb one of her rock monsters and then she used an spell on him to put him in a trance. She also killed Gwen during the battle and weakned Ben for Hex. When Gwen freed Ben from the pits of Hex castle, she was about to kill Ben until Gwen repaired the damage she had done in the past. Appears that work with his uncle made her feel uneasy as shown in various scenes. Appearances * Ben 10 ** Season Two *** Tough Luck (First Appareance) ** Season Three *** A Change of Face ** Season Four *** Don't Drink the Water *** Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1) *** Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) * Ben 10: Alien Force ** Season Three *** In Charm's Way *** Time Heals Trivia *Charmcaster appears as a boss in ''Vilgax Attacks ''in the level "Terradino" (Humungousaur's Home planet) *Charmcaster's new form resembles the Enchantress. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:The Negative 10 Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals